


Lockers

by 5sosummah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosummah/pseuds/5sosummah
Summary: Luke and Michael "hate" eachother.





	Lockers

michael hates luke. luke is the school's slut and michael is a soccerplayer.

'bye brian.' luke waves as another teamplayer walks out of the dressing room. 'you're really the school's slut, aren't you?' the one year older boy walks into the lockerroom. everyone is gone. it's only michael and luke now.

michael leans against the lockers, still in his soccer-outfit. 'maybe.' the blue eyed boy shrugs. he is wearing tight skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, black Converse and a denim jacket and a grey backpack. 'so? you like it up the ass?' luke blushes at michaels comment. 'i bet you do.' michael snickers.

suddenly, michael crashes luke against the lockers. 'i've been thinking about you so much lately. about your beauty, the way you look, the way you are and how dirty you are. i bet you like everything i can do to you, just because you're a slut. all for me.'

secretly, luke has a crush on michael ever since they met in high school. michael has a crush on luke ever since he saw the boy walking into the classroom on the first day.

'a-all for you michael.' luke stutters. 'trying to make me jealous, messing around with all those other boys. in the end, you're mine and no one else's.' luke nods franctically. michael starts rubbing their crotches together. luke softly moans. michael tangles his fingers into luke's golden curls. he keeps their crotches against eachother. 'm-michael. i-i-'

'say no more babe.' michael starts palming luke through his jeans and luke comes into his jeans not long after.

'aw babe. i can't get enough of you get. come with me.' both boys grab their backpacks and hurry to michael's house. 'my family ain't home. come.' michael drags luke up to his room. michael's family is rich and has a big house. michael has the second largest bedroom. the master bedroom belongs to his parents. all the other bedrooms are for his siblings.

michael and luke almost rip eachother's clothes off. 'lay down.' michael pushes luke to his king size bed. luke just lays there. michael is holding a silk tie. luke gulps. 'it won't hurt. i promise.' michael kisses the top of luke's head, then starts tying luke's wrists to his the headboard. 'i'm going to wreck you like the slut you are.' michael grabs lube and coats his fingers. he slips in one digit, then almost immidaitly slips in the second. luke moans at the feelings of michael's fingers buried deep in him. michael adds a third finger. the tall blue eyed boy moans alot, whriting on the bed.

'calm down baby. i'm right here. going to fuck you now, yeah? i'll make sure you'll be so sore by tomorrow that you beg me to carry you around.' michael lets his digits slip out of luke's hole. 'please. please michael. fuck me like the slut i am. please. need to feel you.' luke moans at michael's words. then, michael thrusts into luke. luke moans out. loudly. 'fuck me mike. fuck me hard.' 

'oh dont worry,' michael chuckles darkly. 'i'll fuck you hard.' he starts pounding relentlessly into the younger boy. luke moans alot. not long after that, michael works up luke's high and the taller lad reaches his climax. he falls back. michael rides out his own high - filling up luke. michael unties luke's wrists and they both lay down next to eachother, cuddled up. 

'mike... i've always had this crush on you ever since i saw you in highschool. i love you.' luke breathes out. michael buries his head in the croock of lukd's neck. 'i love you too... luke, will you be my boyfriend?' luke nods. 'yes, i want to.' luke kisses the top of michael's head, holding the smaller boy. 

not long after, both boys fall asleep.


End file.
